One and only
by Pink-poring10
Summary: Listening to an odd song, He realized he loved her, from day one. Where? In one of the most oldest, and darkest place in funbar hill. [oneshot] [YohxAnna]


Disclaimer: Everything, except this story, does not belong to me!

All you parokya ni edgar nutheads...this is a treat! I love this song!

**I think you should download the song before reading this fic!**

**Title: One and only you  
Artist: Parokya ni edgar**

* * *

**One and only**

* * *

He had been out all day, because of one goddamn ingredient, apparently, most of the shops in Funbari hill coincidently 'ran out of stock'.Yoh passed by an ice cream shop, and stared at it's wall clock. 7:30, he read, And slapped his forehead, 'maaaaannn..She's really gonna kill me.'

So he quickened his pace, towards the remaining open shop an old man directed. As he managed to make out a dim flourescent lamp blinking on a nearby neigborhood,he hastened and jogged. Quite dark, he thought, for a neighborhood in funbari hill. Thrash were scattered in most places, the sidewalk looks like it has never been cleaned for decades, and the streetlights never seem to work, 'its almost 8 pm!' he thought.

The strain on his shoulder reminded him that he needed to go home," soon... no !right now, She'd hang him twice" he imagined. He pushed the door of the small shop, and stepped into a warm and familiar atmosphere, completely different from what was outside. An old man greeted him, gave a toothy smile, and asked what he has come to buy. Yoh grinned, handed him his crumpled list of ingredients, minus the threatening note anna scribbled at the bottom. The shop was obviously small, a bit dark, mostly made out of hard old wood. It gave out an odd smell of antiquity, It must've been here for ages...' Then he noticed a nearby red and battered radio on the counter, playing a strange song, carfully, he turned up the volume.

**_It took, one lookAnd forever laid out in front of me_**

**_ One smile, and I died_**

**_Only to be revived by you_**

'It's an accoustic..' he thought. Closing his eyes, he listened intently, the radio wasn't at top condition to begin with.

**_There i was Thought _**

**_i had everything figured out _**

**_Goes to show just how much i know _**

**_'bout the way life plays out..._**

And it was oblivious to him that it was pouring outside, he pressed his ear closer to radio, not too much, it might break down, and so will his chance to finish listening.

**_I take one step away_**

**_ but i find myself coming back to you _**

**_My one and only, one and only you...ooh..._**

And as he listened, it spurred him to recollect, how there was always a time he'd hate her for everything. The way she teated him, She talked to him, everything. But he remembered, that he saw all those things one-sidedly, those things that were meant for him, only him. He recalled how he'd always come back to her, feeling guilty, feeling ultimatley sorry, for...everything.

"Where would I be..if..she never existed.." He asked himself, almost in an instant, a voice in his head spoke,'_What would you do?_' He frowned "What if she left.." yet another question, but this time, the voice in his head grew louder '_What-would-you-do?_'. "What if..." Then it hit him. He never knew He loved her so much, so he never told her, because of that, what if she leaves him? What's worse than that? He absolutley had no reason that would make her stay, he had nothing to give, she had nothing to take. Just his love, that he never confessed.

Forgetting the damned ingredient,He dashed out, and for the first time noticed that it was raining so hard that it drenched him instantly. 'Oh thanks a lot, kami.'

He reached the onsen in less than half an hour, panting and drenched. 'Please be home..' He got an odd sense of deja vu after passing the gates, but he shook it off, and entered the house. Ditching his coat and sandals near the entrance, he sped accross tha hallway, and called her name. No response. He called her once again, sliding the living room door open, 'Empty..oh no...'. He slid it shut, Called her louder this time, but it was his own voice that answered him. 'Shit, no...'

"She left me..." he whispered, leaning on the kitchen countertop, he raised his head to read the time. '8:45...great..' He didn't mind he was soaking wet and shivering, nor he was hungry, all that mattered was her. He slid down to the floor, his tears falling, everything was a blur.

"Yoh..what are you doing on the floor?" Anna asked, she wore her night clothes, her hair still wet, clearly she had been to the washroom.

"Gone.." He replied.

She kneeled in fron of him,"What? Who's gone?".

Then he looked up to her, and gave a very confused look. "...ANNA!" He yelled, she flinched, considering the fact that she was half a foot away.

"You're...here! How? WH-"

"Why not? I** LIVE** here, incase you forgot." She replied impassivley, though a little confused. Maybe The grocery list she gave was a little bit long...or he was just hungry, or maybe its just the fact the he's always like this, weird, but she loved him anyway. The poor idiot couldnt live without her, she thought, and never could she if he was gone.

"Y-you didn't leave?"

"Idiot.." He hugged her, and she allowed him, eventhough he soaked her robes. She coul feel him shiver, so she found herself running a warm hand along his broad back. 'Where on Funbari had he been?'

"Im so sorry.." his voiced muffled on her shoulder.

"For what?" She asked.

"You really are... my one and only..."

"..What?" but she understood what he meant. It might not be the time to say those three little words, but she knew he meant it, and she smiled inwardly. Someday, she promised to herself, when my walls will come to crumble by itself, when it is safe for you to step into my world.

"Nothing!" He released her, and beamed. "C'mmon, Im cookin' dinner!"

"Idiot, you always cook dinner." She smirked, and he scratched his head.

"Oh, right, but this time, it's gonna be different!" He grinned.

"With the groceries wet?"

"...oh, crap!" He slapped himself mentally.

"I'm calling for instant bentos, at least im sure it's edible.." She kissed his forehead, and got up, then headed out of the kitchen, and to the phone.

Yoh sighed to himself, he felt a change within him. There was something warm that glowed in him everytime she was near. He shook his head, grinned, and paced towards the woman he loved. From tonight, he believed, that everything's gonna be different...


End file.
